marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Achelous (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Bodyguard and henchman to Eurystheus, River-God | Education = | Origin = Olympian God | PlaceOfBirth = Olympus | PlaceOfDeath = New York City, New York | Creators = Frank Tieri; Mark Texeira | First = Hercules Vol 3 1 | Death = Hercules Vol 3 5 | HistoryText = Ancient History Achelous was an Olympian river god living in ancient Greece, and the son of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys. His chosen form was of a giant bull. He fell in love with a mortal named Deianira. Deianira was also an interest of Hercules and so, Achelous challenged him for Deianira's hand in marriage. As the battle raged on, Achelous transformed into a bull and charged at Hercules. He avoided the attack and shattered Achelous' right horn. Modern Era With a hatred towards Hercules, Achelous agreed to help Eurystheus, Hercules' cousin and bitter rival. They returned from Hades to challenge Hercules again, but once more failed against their bitter foe. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Achelous strength is above the average Olympian and is sufficient to enable him to lift 90 tons. He had a strength approaching that of Hercules. Superhuman Speed: Achelous' superhumanly strong legs allow him to run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. Superhuman Agility: Achelous' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Achelous' reflexes are similarly greatly enhanced and are much more superior to the reflexes of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Achelous' highly advanced musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. Superhuman Durability: Achelous is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and extreme temperatures and pressures without sustaining injury. He is also capable of surviving, unprotected, in the vacuum of space for a brief period of time. His resistance to injury surpasses the majority of his race. Immortality *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his great resilience, it is possible to injure Achelous. However, like all members of his race, he is capable of recovering from injuries with superhuman speed and efficiency. However, he is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs and would require magical assistance to do so. Achelous is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. He is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins but can be affected if exposed to great quantities. *'Suspended Aging:' Like all members of his race, Achelous is immune to the effects of aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood. Despite being thousands of years old, Achelous possesses the appearance vitality of a man in his physical prime. Magical Energy Manipulation: Achelous has presumably the ability channel mystical energy to teleport and create energy blasts, but this was not show yet. *'Shape-shifting:' Achelous mostly appears in human form, but is capable to turn himself into a bull, a snake, and a combination of his animal and humanoid forms resembling to a snake-tailed Minotaur. | Abilities = | Strength = Class 90; Achelous can lift 90 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * ''Achelous at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Oceanus Family Category:Tethys Family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bovine Form Category:Reptilian Form Category:River Deities Category:Mythological Figures